guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Akanemon
Attributes and Skills MonkMesmerMonk / Mesmer Attribute Rank Healing Prayers 12 + 1 + 1 Divine Favor 9 + 1 Protection Prayers 3 + 1 Inspiration Magic 9 Orison of Healing Orison of Healing Dwayna's Kiss Dwayna's Kiss Word of Healing Word of Healing Healing Touch Healing Touch Heal Party Heal Party Mend Ailment Mend Ailment Inspired Hex Inspired Hex Rebirth Rebirth modifier Equipment * For mage heavy areas use the Wanderer's vestments. For melee heavy areas use the vestments and leggings from the Judge's Armor set. Use Ascetic's Armor for the hands and feet. * Major or superior runes are generally a bad idea (except for vigor). modifier Usage This is a versatile healing monk for use in most PvE situations. Some tweaking may be necessary, but this build includes many monk essentials: healing power, hex removal, condition removal, and a resurrection spell. Hex removal and condition removal can usually be swapped out if the particular area this monk is being used in is low on hexes/conditions. * Healing Touch is for self heals and should never be used on melee party members since monks should always stay at the back lines to avoid getting beat on. As an alternative, Heal Area is a good self healing spell that is also useful in a team with a Necro MM. * Word of Healing is a very nice spell used in emergencies when party members' health drops below 50%. Primary healing skill in this build. * Dwayna's Kiss should always be used on hexed and enchanted party members. Kiss is preferred over Orison of Healing for the hefty bonus gained with hexes and enchantments. * Orison of Healing as a basic healing spell for other team members when Word of Healing is recharging. Also acts as a backup self heal if Healing Touch is disabled or additional self-healing is needed. * Heal Party is very useful for areas with heavy health degeneration such as poison, burning or disease. Often attempts to mend these degeneration conditions can be futile with cases such as poison swamps or mobs spamming condition inducing spells across many party members. Healing Seed may be substituted for Heal Party if the party is warrior heavy. * Condition removal is essential and should always be included in a monk's skillbar. Mend Ailment can be used on self and others, making it an easy choice. An alternative to Mend Ailment is Mend Condition, which has the big advantage of having only 2 seconds recharge time. With the release of Nightfall, Dismiss Condition is a good alternative with a 3s recharge and bonus heal for enchanted allies, as well as being usable on youself. * Hex removal is another necessity since some hexes can shut down a character completely. If harmful hexes such as Backfire are placed on monks in the party and none are carrying hex removal they are useless for the duration of the hex and can often cause the downfall of a party. Inspired Hex / Revealed Hex has the advantage of giving the monk energy back if a hex is removed. * Rebirth is the resurrection spell of choice for PvE, hands down. Party members often die in dangerous areas and would easily be killed again if resurrected at the place they died. Rebirth teleports the body to the caster's safe location. Be warned as this skill consumes your total remaining energy, do not use in combat. modifier Variants * In high level areas drop either Orison of Healing or Dwayna's Kiss and replace it with Protective Spirit. This helps to keep softer targets alive long enough to heal them while under heavy fire. When doing this drop Healing Prayers down to 11+1+1 and put the remaining points into Protection Prayers. * If playing a pure Factions character, you may wish to switch out: o Inspired Hex for Revealed Hex. o Dwayna's Kiss for Signet of Rejuvenation. * To gain more frequent hex removal in exchange for poorer energy management, replace Inspired Hex with Remove Hex. Additionally, this change enables you to use the AP from Inspiration Magic elsewhere, and use the build with a non-Mesmer secondary. * Since no enchantments are used, an alternative for Mend Ailment is Holy Haste. Your skills will become practically uninterruptible due to the really fast casting time. * Healing Seed is extremely potent in right situations,however it's long recharge requires you to use it wisely. * Holy Veil can be used but is not nearly as effective for energy management as Inspired Hex. Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:34, December 1, 2010 (UTC)